medalofhonorfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Medal of Honor: Heroes 2
AU-February 7, 2008 (Wii) EU-February 8, 2008 (Wii) JP-February 14, 2008 | genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player Online multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation Portable Wii }} Medal of Honor Heroes 2 is a first-person shooter game for the Wii and the PlayStation Portable. It is the 12th installment in the long-running Medal of Honor series of World War II games. Each version was built from the ground up for its respective system. The Wii version was announced at Nintendo's E3 2007 Press Conference on July 11, 2007. It may not be sold to people under 18 in Germany because of its USK rating. Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 is set in World War II, starting on the Normandy beaches trying to control German bunkers and then move on to secure a village somewhere in France. This is the second Medal of Honor game to be released for the Wii. The first was Medal of Honor: Vanguard. To date, it is the last World War II era Medal of Honor game released. Plot The player takes the role of Office of Strategic Services operative Lieutenant John Berg. The game has eight missions (seven in the PSP version) and is set against the backdrop of the Battle of Cherbourg. Lt. Berg is deployed to Northern France in the midst of the Normandy D-Day amphibious invasion to conduct investigations into the German special programs situated in the area. There, he discovers a terrifying weapon that could potentially shift the war in Germany's favor, and endeavors to thwart Hitler's plans to produce that weapon. Synopsis As the Allies invade France during D-Day, Hitler retaliates against them by striking London with a V-1 ballistic rocket. In response to this unprecedented assault, the OSS dispatches a covert infiltrator by the name of Captain Lazarus to investigate the weapons program behind the attack in Northern France. The OSS loses contact with Lazarus, and the agent is presumed dead. The organization instead dispatches Lt. Berg to finish what Lazarus started. Berg is inserted into the beaches of Normandy alongside a unit of US Army Rangers, and fights his way through German fortifications to reach a French coastal city serving as the site of the German Weapons Program Lazarus had investigated. After infiltrating the city, Berg is tasked with sabotaging German U-Boats moored in the city's harbor. After destroying them, he then proceeds into the city interior to destroy German anti-aircraft batteries in order to pave the way for an Allied airstrike. He then descends into the city's sewer system to clear out German forces and cripple their logistical operations. Following these operations, Berg and his OSS commanding officer uncover a letter from Hitler stating that Germany's hope for a swift victory lies with a new weapon that the weapons program is producing. Attempting to find further information, Berg is sent to a remote monastery where German scientists have established a research headquarters. After recovering documents and investigating the monastery, the OSS discovers that Germany has already proceeded into the development phase of the new V-2 rocket, an improved successor to the V-1 weapon. Berg infiltrates a French rail junction to destroy a V-2 prototype that is being shuttled from the area via train. After destroying the prototype with explosives, the OSS realizes that the V-2 was not the ultimate superweapon that Hitler was pursuing. After discovering that German logistical units had transferred Uranium to the weapons program headquarters, the OSS deduces that the Germans may be on the verge of completing an atomic bomb. Berg is dispatched on one last mission to raid the weapons program factory, recover vital documents, and destroy the installation. Berg successfully does this, and singlehandedly thwarts the German atomic program. With the Allies now in possession of information on nuclear weapons, Berg is distinguished for his service and is granted temporary leave for his efforts. The lieutenant's commanding officer remarks that there is still much more work to be done to end the war. Multiplayer The Wii version of the game features up to 32 players in one server, with six maps and six uniforms, three for Axis and three for Allies. The uniforms for the Allies are "Ranger's 2nd", "Ranger's 4th", and "Ranger's 5th", whereas the Axis uniforms are simply "Axis Rookie", "Axis Regular", and "Axis Elite". There are three different online multiplayer modes available.3 The PSP version is virtually identical in terms of multiplayer functions. The Australian version of the game has no multiplayer mode at all, which has been the subject of much criticism.4 EA Australia & EB Games Australia also removed all references to the multiplayer aspect from their websites. EA's official response to the lack of multiplayer for Australia was: "Medal of Honor Heroes 2 for Wii does not support online functionality in Australia. We made an error in the documentation and marketing materials. We are very sorry to have caused confusion for our customers. We will provide a refund to anyone in Australia who wishes to return the game to EA because of the lack of online functionality."5 EA Australia has declined to comment on why the online element of the game was omitted from the game, which has led games websites to speculate that the company did not deem it profitable to host the local servers necessary for low-latency game play.There are changes made to weapons in the multiplayer mode such as the STG44 has a much slower firing rate and the Bazooka does not have to be stationary to fire. All online servers for Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 for the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo Wii consoles were shut down on August 11, 2011. Deathmatch Each player must kill as many players as possible while also attempting to be killed as little as possible. The score is equal to the player's kill to death amount (number of kills - number of deaths = score) Team Deathmatch Each player belongs to a team of either Allies or Axis. The team must attempt to kill members of the opposite team. The team's score is determined by the number of enemy players the team kills. Team kills subtract a kill from the player, while suicide kills only take away one point. At the end of the round, the team with the highest score wins. Infiltration Also known as capture the flag, this mode involves two teams and the objective is to steal the opposing team's flag as often as possible. At the end of the round, the team with the highest number of successful captures is the winner. Online leaderboards The Leaderboards, supported by EA Nation, consist of 10,000 shown rankings. To gain rankings, one must have more kills than deaths. Arcade mode The Wii version of the game has an Arcade mode that allows the game to be played single-player as a first-person rail shooter. Reception |} Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 received "average" reviews on both platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. References Category:Medal of Honor Games